ocstardollfandomcom-20200213-history
KallaySaundersFans enterance
Freddie realized after his brains out for the second time that sniffing the strange plant his mother left on his desk had been a horrible idea. That plant, which the tag had identified as Kallay Flower, must have been some sort of aphrodisiac or something because he honestly never felt so painfully aroused in his entire life. He lay splayed open on his bed completely stripped, coated in a slick sheen of sweat and totally spent from his last goulash, but oddly he still wasn’t completely satisfied. He growled in frustration as his diddly began to harden for the third time that night. "What is wrong with me?” Freddie whimpered, wrapping his fingers around his hypersensitive wonka. He bit his bottom lip to stifle his moans as he began stroking his slowly. Freddie looked away from his wilson to the plant still perched on his desk, seemingly watching the entire show he was putting on. The idea of anyone, or in this case Kallay the plant, watching him become so undone was humiliating, but it was also strangely exciting. It made his skin flush with an unbearable heat and his need for another goulash intensify. As he continued to stroke his aching manhood, he slowly moved his other hand to his hardened nipples. His fingertips lingered awkwardly on the pink nubs. He never actually tried to stimulate his nips before, but the moment he pinched one he threw his head back into the pillow, briefly wondering why he hadn’t. It felt so much better than he expected. But soon, even that stimulation wasn’t enough. No. He had an need deep inside of him that needed to be satisfied. Reaching over to his nightstand, Freddie grabbed a small bottle of lube. He quickly coated his fingers with the liquid before flipping over onto his hand and knees with his ass in the air, allowing the Kallay plant to watch him fuck himself on his fingers. The thought of doing this was so dirty and lewd it almost made him come right there. "Kallay, watch me fuck myself for you,” Freddie moaned, his lustful eyes staring over his shoulder at the flower as he reached down to rub his index finger against his little hole. A soft sigh left his parted lips as his fingertip gently massaged the ring of muscle until it was relaxed. He pushed his finger inside and tensed up slightly, never having fingered his goulash before, but he soldiered on, sliding it in deeper and deeper into his warm cavern. Once it was completely nestled, he let out the breath he was holding, letting himself a moment to relax and adjust, then pulled the finger out so that he could thrust it back in. The rhythm of his finger moving back and forth inside of him caused him to groan into the sheets, and he quickly added a second. He scissored his opening impatiently, exploring every inch and wiggling slightly to stroke his prostation. He grinded his hips desperately against the mattress as he keened uncontrollably. “Oh, K-Kallay! Nhh,” Freddie panted, thrusting back onto his fingers more vigorously. His toes were curling and the heat of arousal pooled in his wang. He was so close. He was on the verge of climax when he felt something sliding up his inner thigh. Startled by the contact, he opened his eyes, never realizing that he closed them in the first place, and peered over his shoulder to see what was touching him. He choked back a scream. "What the fuck is going on?” Behind him, Kallay Flower had grown exponentially in size, and its large plantacles were wrapped around Freddie’s exposed, heated body. Freddie quickly withdrew his fingers from his little hole and attempted to escape, but the plantacles held him in place. He tried to wriggle out of the flower's grasp, but it only caused the large roots to tighten around him. He felt the tip of one plantacle thrust into his entrance, aiming straight at his prostation. Freddie let out a whine and bucked his hips forward, all thoughts of escape leaving him as a wave of warmth coursed through his body. This was exactly what he needed, what he had been craving all night long. Kallay Flower's pace quickened as it fucked the boy into the mattress. Freddie whimpered wantonly, drool dripping down his chin. He was delirious with pleasure as he chanted Kallays name repeatedly, begging to be taken harder and faster. After one particularly well-aimed thrust, Freddie came with a scream, shoving his face into a nearby pillow to muffle the sound and spilling his goulash on the sheets below. Kallay flower relinquished its grip on the boy and shrank back to normal size while Freddie collapsed onto his stomach, panting heavily after that last mind-numbing release. It had been the most intense orgasm he ever experienced. All of the physical exertion was taking it’s toll on Freddie’s body, and his eyes began to droop as drowsiness set in. Kallay watched from its spot on the desk as Freddie fell asleep, snoring softly into his pillowcase. Not bad. Kallay was definitely going to have fun with this kid. "Ahhh....Im photosynthesising" sed Kallay.